


Copy Trace

by smokeopossum



Series: Monthly Patreon Ficlets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Some Dumb Time Bullshit, Threesome - F/F/F, these hands are only capable of creating filth, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: “Now don’t freak out, but there was a bit of an... incident. Nobody was hurt! But there’s been a slight temporal anomaly.” She bit her lip and opened the door further, enough to step inside, but remained holding it. “We’re going to have a guest, of sorts, for an indefinite period of time.”Amélie’s brows drew together in confusion. “A ‘temporal anomaly’?”





	Copy Trace

**Author's Note:**

> this was the monthly ficlet for AUGUST from patreon! they didn't vote on shit because it was my birthday month and i wrote what i wanted
> 
> originally an idea to just get me posting more often than twice a year, these are ficlets that i do monthly that are about ~1-2k words! i'll be posting these on about a month's delay from patreon. want to read them when they come out? or even better, want a say in who puts what where? [click my tumblr link and find out how!](https://smokeopossum.tumblr.com)
> 
> i've got some more stuff in the tank, but i've also got some patreon fics and a real live COMMISSION to start writing, and real money trumps self indulgent shit because i'm poor. y'all will like them though, it's some good ideas
> 
> pwease no transphobes. don't read, don't kudos, don't comment! just get the fuck out! thanks

It had been a quiet morning at the watchpoint - weekends usually were, when there weren’t missions to attend to. Widowmaker had woken up alone and stretched out along the sheets, hugging Lena’s pillow to her face to breathe in the familiar scent - no one was here to observe her wanton acts of sentimentalism. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh - Lena was no doubt off on her morning run, but she would be back soon, and her quiet morning would soon be full of English prattle.

Not that she ever really minded, but she had to keep up appearances.

After her own morning routine, she returned to lounge on the chaise near the window and let the growing rays of sunlight warm her as she continued the novel she had started the previous night.

Only a short while after she had begun reading, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Amélie? You up?”

Lena had opened the door a crack, just wide enough to stick her head in, and dragged her gaze over the skimpy chemise Amélie wore before meeting her eyes with a faintly nervous look.

“Mm?”

“Now don’t freak out, but there was a bit of an... incident. Nobody was hurt! But there’s been a slight temporal anomaly.” She bit her lip and opened the door further, enough to step inside, but remained holding it. “We’re going to have a guest, of sorts, for an indefinite period of time.”

Amélie’s brows drew together in confusion. “A ‘temporal anomaly’?”

Lena motioned to whoever remained outside to come in, and suddenly everything made sense.

She slowly closed her book as another Lena stepped inside nervously, eyes landing on the revealing lingerie before quickly tearing up and away. She wore her mission gear, but with a distinct lack of chronal accelerator, and aside from their different outfits, she was entirely indistinguishable from the first Lena.

Amélie barely blinked.

“Where is her...?” Amélie murmured, gesturing to her chest.

“Ah, that’s sort of what went wrong,” the second Tracer replied, speaking for the first time. Her eyes struggled not to dip down Amélie’s body. “There was a... bit of an incident with some lightning in my universe. Your Winston is looking it over right now. Meanwhile Lena’s accelerator works well enough to keep us both anchored.”

“If she planned to go anywhere, I’d give her one of my spares, but I can’t really have her running around as me. Could get up to all sorts of mischief in my name,” Lena joked, elbowing her double in the side.

“How should I refer to her?” Amélie asked, looking between them.

“Tracer works!” Tracer said cheerfully. “It’s her universe, she gets to be Lena.”

Amélie hummed an acknowledgment as she sat up and crossed her legs, noting how the both of them focused on the hem of her slip riding up her thighs. She noticed Tracer’s eyes widen and raised a brow when she turned to whisper something to Lena, who guffawed in response.

“She likes your tattoo, love,” Lena said with a grin as her doppelganger flushed.

“Didn’t know you had one on your _thigh,”_ Tracer replied with a huff, crossing her arms. “I’m not _involved_ with my Widowmaker.”

“Yet,” Lena teased back. “Told her we were together and thought her eyes would bug out of her head.”

“Well she’s _evil._ Er, no offense,” Tracer said with an apologetic look to Amélie. She could feel a headache threatening. “Plus I didn’t think I could pull someone so gorgeous.”

“Oi! Don’t be a twat,” Lena said, giving her shoulder a slight shove. Tracer was preparing to fire back when Amélie stood, silencing them both.

She slowly crossed the room towards the both of them, expressionless as she looked from one to the other.

“You will need to remain close to her?” she eventually asked.

“Yeah,” Tracer breathed, not bothering to hide the way her eyes dragged over her body any longer. 

Lena was much more composed, managing to meet Amélie’s gaze. “She’s got the same limitations with my accelerator as me, so yeah, more or less.”

“And if I wanted to play with you,” Amélie drawled, slowly reaching out to lift Lena’s chin with a finger, “she would need to stay?”

She watched her swallow and glance over at her double, who currently stood with her jaw hanging open.

“For convenience’s sake, yeah, I suppose so. But oh, love, that would be _mean.”_

“I am not a nice person,” Widowmaker replied, gaze shifting to Tracer, who still stood agog. “But I would not be opposed to playing with her as well.”

Tracer let out a small squeak of surprise while Lena’s eyes bounced between them.

“Yeah? Think you could handle two of me at once, Am?” Lena asked with a growing grin.

 _“Please_ let me find out,” Tracer whispered, eyes wide.

Widowmaker leaned down to Lena and softly pressed their lips together, smiling slightly into the kiss as she heard a sharp intake of breath beside them.

 _“Oh,”_ Tracer whispered as she watched their kiss deepen. Amélie pulled away and turned to her, then reached over to hook her finger into her shirt collar and tug her closer.

She leaned down once more and pressed her lips to Tracer’s this time, pleased by the whimper she let out in response. Her hand slid into Tracer’s hair as she deepened the kiss, mouths opening and slipping against one another. She heard Lena let out a long, slow breath beside them as she watched, then felt her shift closer.

Lips met her neck, warm and soft, as Lena pressed up against her side. A hand fell to her thigh and squeezed, thumb brushing against the thin silk of her negligee and teasing it up. Amélie hummed into the kiss and slipped her free hand up to cup Lena’s neck.

She was surprised by another hand settling on her hip, this time from Tracer, who quickly pulled away from the kiss with a nervous look.

“Sorry, this alright?”

Amélie scratched lightly at her scalp and chuckled. “Oui. Why so uncertain?”

Tracer licked her lips and watched Lena nibble at Amélie’s neck for a moment.

“Well, she’s got all the experience here. I dunno how you like things.”

Lena scoffed and pulled away, leaving behind a dark purple mark on Widowmaker’s skin. “Look, anything you’ve ever thought about with her? She’s all for it. _Enthusiastic_ about it, actually.”

Tracer blinked. “What, like... _everything?”_

 _“Everything,”_ Lena confirmed with a wink.

“Even...?”

“She’s the one that suggested _that,_ actually.” Lena gave herself a smirk as Tracer flushed.

Amélie sighed, arms dropping to her sides.

“I am going to get on the bed. You may join when you are done with... _this,”_ she said with a vague gesture between them. She turned and climbed onto the bed as the both of them spoke at once.

“Right, sorry--”

“Oh, sorry, love--”

They both stopped short as the chemise rode up and exposed the lacy black underwear she wore underneath. It gave Amélie time to lie on her front with a lazy spread of her legs, smirking over her shoulder.

Tracer let out a whimper, staring with wide eyes, and dropped her hands to cover the front of her tights.

“Oh, you’re gonna break her, love,” Lena teased as she started peeling off her own shirt.

“Not until I’m done with her,” Amélie replied with a wicked smile. “Come here, chérie,” she directed to Tracer with a crook of her finger. Tracer came closer to the bed, still attempting to hide herself, and swallowed sharply as Amélie looked her over.

“This will not do,” Widowmaker muttered to herself before reaching over and playfully batting her hands aside. There was a bulge in her tights, the sight of which made Widowmaker smirk, and she leaned over to press a kiss to it. 

A sharp gasp had golden eyes flicking up to meet shocked amber.

“Something the matter?” Amélie breathed as she pulled away. She reached up to tease her fingers along the front of her leggings as she looked expectantly at Tracer. 

“Just losing my bloody mind is all,” Tracer faintly replied. She shivered when Amélie palmed her and squeezed, biting her lip as dark nails dragged over the lycra.

Lena slid onto the bed behind Widowmaker with a quiet laugh, pressing against her side and slowly dragging her hand up the back of her thigh. She brought the hem of her nightgown with it, all the way up to her hips, before slipping back down to grab a handful of her rear.

Tracer let her jacket fall to the ground and toed off her shoes, awestruck as she watched Lena knead Amélie’s backside and kiss down her shoulder. “In _my_ opinion, you’re both awfully calm about this whole situation.”

“It takes a lot more than this to throw Amélie off her game,” Lena mumbled, “and we both know we’ve thought about a double situation before.”

Tracer pressed her lips together as another low chuckle rumbled from Widowmaker. She was saved from a response by the hand tugging her leggings down to her thighs and exposing her bright orange briefs.

“Oh, I’ve got a pair like that!” Lena chirped excitedly. “Not wearing them right now, they’re in the wash, but they’re comfy, yeah? Never ride up or--”

“Lena.”

“Oops. Sorry, love. You can get back to your seduction.” She gave Amélie an apologetic kiss to her shoulder. “Hardly think she needs it, though, she looks about two seconds from falling over.”

“Do _not!”_ Tracer protested.

Amélie ignored them both and returned to fondling Tracer, satisfied by the sudden hitch in her breathing at her touch. Her fingers tucked under the waistband of her briefs and eased it down, freeing her length as she dragged them to her knees as well, then teased back up her thigh.

“Very nice,” she purred as she cupped her. Tracer let out a pleasing little whimper and pulsed in response.

“She should get on the bed, yeah?” Lena murmured as she began tugging Amélie’s underwear down. “Go on, sit at the top there.”

Widowmaker got to all fours to assist Lena while Tracer settled at the head of the bed. She let out a squeak of surprise as Amélie quickly spread her and began nuzzling at her thigh. Cool purple lips sucked hickeys onto her skin as immaculately painted nails bit into her, fire spreading through her as they scratched down.

She fell back against the pillows, achingly hard. Amélie met her eyes as she sucked and nipped lower, cheek brushing against firm heat. Lips teasingly dragged over it, just barely grazing her, and pulled away as they approached her tip. Tracer found herself arching, desperate for her mouth, and let out a groan as Amélie only switched sides to give her other thigh the same treatment.

“Not surprised you’re a bloody tease,” she said, then gasped as a wet, lukewarm tongue suddenly dragged along the underside of her shaft. It went from base to nearly the tip, flicking away at the last second, and she let out a whine.

“Oh, this is _nothing,_ love.” Lena chuckled. “Am’s trussed me up and edged me all day before.”

Lena got to her knees behind Amélie and ran her hands up and down her sides, touches sure and firm. Widowmaker could feel her hard against her thigh as well: a gentle brush of heat that left a thin, wet trail as Lena draped herself along her back - a warm, sticky promise for later.

"Tu l'avais mérité,” Amélie murmured as her arm wrapped around her and a hand slid up under her negligee to fondle her chest.

“What’s that mean?” Tracer asked, before moaning as Widowmaker finally began mouthing at her tip.

“You should _really_ expand on that secondary school French,” Lena replied. “Bet your Widowmaker says a ton of nasty things while you fight, too.”

Amélie huffed a laugh and took Tracer into her mouth at last, tongue rolling along the underside of her head and destroying her grasp on the conversation. Tracer reached out and pushed her hair aside to watch her work, and did her best not to immediately lose it when Amélie looked up at her.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Tracer whispered. “Unbelievable.”

Lena watched with a fond smile and dragged her hand down Amélie’s front to meet slickness and warmth. Her fingers smeared the wetness up to her clit, slickly teasing the sensitive bud and grinning as she quietly moaned around Tracer.

“Love feeling how wet you get for me,” Lena sighed against her shoulder. “Where do you want it, pet?”

Widowmaker pulled off of Tracer and reached to slowly stroke her while she considered. “No condom,” she finally answered, then immediately returned her mouth between Tracer’s legs.

“Aye aye!” 

Satisfied, Lena sat back with a quick salute before rolling over the bed to the nightstand. Tracer’s brow furrowed even as she let out a quiet moan. 

“What’s a rubber preference got to do with it?”

“She still likes it up the arse and rubbers make things easy,” Lena replied as she fished out their bottle of lube. Amélie hummed an agreement as she took Tracer to the base. “But it’s simple enough cleanup if I cum in her quim.”

She popped the cap and poured a good amount of lubricant along her fingers before closing it and tossing it aside.

“And I know what I’m doing there, no offense intended. You’re gonna bum her instead.”

 _“Shit,”_ Tracer whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. Amélie swallowed around her before sucking back up to her tip, hand returning between her legs to squeeze and stroke the rest of her length. Lena grinned as she knelt behind Widowmaker again, slick fingers dragging over her folds.

“Mm. Can’t wait to get you between us, love,” Lena said as she slipped a finger inside of her, slowly pumping while Amélie squeezed around it. “Gonna see if you can fit us both at once. Bet you’ll love that; two rude English girls stuffing you in both holes, hands and mouths all over you.”

“Who are you trying to dirty talk here, Lena, Widowmaker or me?” Tracer gasped out.

“Bit of a twofer,” Lena teased as she worked another finger into Amélie. Amélie moaned and rocked back against her hand, still sucking and lapping away at Tracer’s leaking tip.

Tracer tugged at her hair, hips bucking as a familiar heat burned through her. She’d fantasized about Widowmaker, of course she had, but to have it realized like _this_ quickly left her overwhelmed.

“Gonna cum,” she whimpered. Her eyes met Amélie’s, who returned her needy look with a smug arch of her brow. She paused in her ministrations and opened her mouth, still stroking up and down her length, and let Tracer watch her work her tongue over her head. _“Shit!”_

Before she could stop herself, warmth erupted from her tip and spilled into Widowmaker’s waiting mouth, dripping over her lips. Tracer covered her own hot face with a hand, still quietly cursing as her flushed body jerked. 

“Oh, that’s pretty cute,” she heard Lena murmur, and peeked through her fingers to find her watching with a flush of her own.

“Piss off,” Tracer huffed in response. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, made all the more difficult by Amélie continuing to kiss at her even as she softened. A sudden moan from her had Tracer opening her eyes once more.

Lena rested a hand at the small of her back, the other helping to keep herself lined up as she slowly entered her. “Alright?” she gently asked Amélie, who breathed a “oui” against Tracer’s thigh.

“Good. Cor, you’re always so bloody _tight,”_ Lena moaned, sinking in further. 

“Peut-être c'est ta queue qui est grosse, petite merdeuse,” Widowmaker hissed, eyes fluttering as more entered her. Lena giggled and dragged her hand down to squeeze at her hip.

“She really does say the _best_ things when she thinks someone can’t understand her.”

“I’ll try to fit some lessons in,” Tracer said airily. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Amélie’s face as she panted against her thigh, and was unsurprised when she started getting hard again.

As Lena bottomed out, the hand that had been helping to guide her slipped around to rub against her slick clit. Amélie’s hips jerked forward at the touch.

 _“Lena,”_ she moaned breathlessly. Lena and Tracer responded with a whimper in unison.

“Let me lay back so you can ride me, love. If I know me, I wanna watch,” Lena said, running her free hand up Amélie’s spine. Tracer huffed and crossed her arms.

“You make it sound like I’m sort of pervert.”

“You are,” Widowmaker purred as she pulled away and gingerly sat up. She sent Tracer a lazy smirk as she straddled Lena’s hips and teased a finger up the side of her own thigh, over the tattoo that had caught her attention earlier, to lift up the hem of her chemise. Tracer gulped as she watched her trace along the stark red and black ink, helplessly captivated.

Amélie made certain she was watching before she sank back down onto Lena’s member, letting out a pleased sigh as her hand returned between her legs to play against her swollen nub.

 _“Fuck,”_ Tracer whispered, noticeably throbbing. 

“You don’t have to just watch, you know,” Amélie sighed out as she began rocking against Lena. “Come over here and play with me, chérie.” 

Tracer didn’t need telling twice. She immediately scooted forward and reached for Widowmaker, hands running up her hips to squeeze at her waist. She leaned in, pressing their fronts together, and began kissing at her neck, meeting her double’s eyes over her shoulder.

They shared a grin.

When the door to their room slid open immediately after that, three sets of eyes snapped towards a gorilla triumphantly holding an accelerator in the doorway.

There was a moment of quiet horror before he quickly turned and mumbled something about returning later.

It was hardly the worst situation Winston had ever interrupted, but it certainly ranked in the top three.

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever mentioned i'm dumb as hell? because i am. dumb as hell.
> 
> Tu l'avais mérité = You deserved it  
> Peut-être c'est ta queue qui est grosse, petite merdeuse = Maybe your cock is just big, you little shit
> 
> bunny - 2:03 AM  
> also I can't wait for after this when Tracer at her VERY NEXT encounter with Widow is just like _"hey I was in another dimension where you and me are basically married and we fuck like ALL THE TIME and you TOTALLY sucked my dick! CRAZY right???"_  
>  possum - 2:05 AM  
> god


End file.
